rantohaiironosekaifandomcom-20200214-history
Uruma/Jin
'Jin Uruma '(漆間陣 Uruma Jin) is Ran Uruma's older brother and the son of Lord Zen and Lady Shizuka. He can transform into a wolf if he wears his pelt. Biography Jin was born with the magic to transform into a wolf. He would sometimes get stuck in his beast form when he was little and has stayed overnight at other people's places before, such as in Daichi's and Sango's. Appearance Jin Uruma has a tall strong build, a sharp pointed nose, and strong pointed eyebrows. His dark hair is cut short with longer strands spiked toward the back. One of the strands is lightly discolored. Jin usually wears large coats outside. Personality Jin once ran all the way from the rooftop of the school to the ground just to return someone's coinChapter 16, which in truth took little effort. His potential has been held back because of lack of training allowed by his father, ergo his pent up energy which he relieves by taking runs in his wolf form. Jin is a proper brother and head of the household, cooking dinner for Ran and the family until Sango became present. Abilities Shapeshifting Jin can transform his body into a wolf once he dawns his pelt. Physical Enhancement When Jin doesn't transform into a wolf, Jin still has the ability to embody the benefits of a wolf, such as enhanced strength and running speed. These physical enhancements allow him to break through magical barriers. He has more physical agility and strength than he knows what to do with because his boss (Lord Zen) forbids him to fight stronger enemies. Relationships Sumeragi Sango Jin has never taken an interest in pursuing a girl before his hormone episode where he pursued Sango. Jin notes that Sango's scent is distinct from all the others, likely from the time he slept in Sango's bed as a puppy when she was little. Jin is in lust with Sango, but it eventually turns to love. Ran Uruma As Ran's big brother, Jin is protective of Ran and easily finds weariness when her budding relationship with Outarou is revealed to him. Although he has a passive and laid-back attitude toward Ran most of the time, Jin cares about Ran and commits to the responsibilities he must shoulder as the eldest son of the family by cooking her meals every day, after she cleans up the mess she makes of course. Lady Shizuka As Lady Shizuka's eldest son, Jin realizes that his mother favors his sister more. In chapter 2, when Lady Shizuka visits the family at home with an armada of cakes, Jin points out to his mother that his birthday was 6 months ago, as if it was common for his mother to forget when his birthday was. Jin looks annoyed at the mess his mother makes by enlarging the cakes and sweets until the town of Haimachi is covered with them, and a hug from his mother is seen as a punishment. Lord Zen As Lord Zen's eldest son, Jin is easily seen as royalty in the Kurobane. However, Zen nor Jin has expressed interest in having Jin as one of the members of the Kurobane, because of his affinity to the wolf, rather than the raven. Nevertheless, Jin refers to Lord Zen as his boss when appropriate, and Lord Zen would sometimes embroider a wolf design on his gakuran to Jin's slight annoyance. Daichi Asayama When he was young, he transformed into a wolf for the first time and became engulfed with the speed of running on all fours. Lost and hungry, Jin was found in his wolf pup form by Daichi Asayama. Fed and feeling obliged to Daichi, Jin stayed with him for several years, forgetting his human form. When he discovered robbers in the Asayama household and his wolf pup form was not strong enough to defeat them, he remembered his human form and transformed back. After the robbers were arrested, Jin left the Asayama family without a word and went home to a crying Mother Uruma, but he met Daichii again when he grew older. Jin met Sango in a similar wayneeded. Trivia * favorite food is takoyakiVolume 4 Character Profile Gallery 0317 jin uruma.png Volume 4 sango and jin.png Ran uruma jin sneakers ceiling lamp chapter 1.png|link=Chapter 1 Ran uruma grown jin chapter 1.png|link=Chapter 1 0103 jun uruma transformation wolf.png 0103 you can't hide those jin uruma tracks tracking.png 0103 key pelt hair jin uruma.png Jin uruma zen fur coat pelt chapter 3 cover.png 0103 jin uruma wolf.png 0103 wolf jin uruma.png 0208 chapter cover tamao ran jin zen uruma.png 0207 when tamao comes calling chapter cover.png 0210 sango and jin intimate.png 0424 ran uruma jin uruma the haimachi central park battle.PNG 0313 master jin goes mad.PNG References